Tease
by jyvonne13
Summary: Oscar feels like Glinda has been distant lately and he's worried that she doesn't love him anymore. Is she really drifting away from him or is she just teasing him? And what does Oscar do to win back the heart of his true love?


**Hi. **

**So i haven't been in fanfiction in a long time. I'm sorry i've neglected this account so much for anyone who follows my stories.**

**It's been about a year since I first saw Oz the Great and Powerful. And a year later i am still deeply in love and obsessed with the movie. I have a ton of unfinished Oz the Great and Powerful stories that i would like to get finished and put up very soon. I'm not sure how soon that'll happen though.**

**As i was reading through the unfinished stories, i found this one. And since it's almost 2:00 in the morning, i didn't want to start working on a long one so i thought this one would be a good one to start with. Especially since it features my OTP Oz and Glinda (seriously, they are just too cute!). **

**So anyway, enjoy Glinda's sweetness and Oscar's screw-up's. Those are the things that keep their relationship interesting after all. Oscar is the Wizard of OZ, but let's all be honest here. Glinda is really the true brains of the two, as we saw in my last story "The Wizard of OZ (Behind the Scenes)" and is usually the one to clean up Oscar's messes. But it makes them adorable all the same. **

**I DO NOT OWN OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL (but if i did, i would probably make it into a TV show because it's just that freaking awesome).**

* * *

Tease

Oscar was in the throne room of the emerald City. He'd just finished talking to a citizen of OZ who came to ask for his advice. That was his job on most days. Talking to the people who came in to see him and either giving him advice or predictions or a wish if it was possible for him.

The person had just left and he settled himself with fiddling with the weapon he'd made for his wrist a few weeks ago. It was a smaller version of one he'd made last year. He pressed a button and accidentally aimed at a vase and it broke.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said going back behind the curtain.

"Oz?"

His heart melted when he heard Glinda's voice. He came from behind the curtain and went over to her. "Hey Glinda." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I heard something break in here," she said looking towards the shattered vase.

"That was nothing. I was just having a little bit of fun."

She giggled a bit. "Too much fun."

"Nothing wrong with that." He picked her up and twirled her around a few times and she laughed happily. Then he sat down on the throne with her on his lap and his arms around her waist. "Now Glinda, what can the Wizard of OZ do for you today?" he said treating her like some of the people who came in here.

"Well Mr. Wizard," she said playing along with him. "You can start by not leaving your dirty socks all over our bedroom floor. Just because you're the wizard doesn't mean I'm going to pick up after you."

"Damn, so you _did_ notice that?"

She laughed. "How could you expect me _not_ to notice?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." He kissed her lips and ran his hand up her leg trailing under her skirt. "Anything _else_ you want Glinda?" He had a few suggestive things in mind that she could ask for.

She knew what he had in mind. But she wouldn't give it to him so easily. She pretended to think. "Hmm…not really." She tried to stand up but he pulled her back down.

"Are you sure?" he said hoping that she'd change her mind.

She nodded. "Yes." She stood up and went to the stairs.

The secretary spoke to Oz on the speaker. "Oscar, someone is here to see you."

Oscar glanced at Glinda halfway up the stairs. He didn't want her to leave. "Tell them…" he said about to tell the person downstairs to come back later.

Glinda wasn't about to let him do that though. "You're the wizard. Do your job." Then she went all the way upstairs leaving Oscar to tell the person waiting downstairs to come up but looking after her craving the warmth of his beautiful woman next to him.

* * *

Oscar was very confused the next day as he strolled down the sidewalk in the Emerald City. Glinda seemed to be avoiding him. She wouldn't stay in the throne room with him yesterday. He could have sworn that she would make love to him last night but she didn't. The two of them _always_ made love. There was a rare night where they fell asleep or they were in different cities, but for the most part their room at night was filled with sweet passion and moans.

By that afternoon, Oscar was starting to get a little worried. What if Glinda didn't love him as much anymore? It pained him to think that Glinda was drifting away from him and didn't want to make love to him anymore. She was his whole world. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do.

He tried to think if he had done something to make her mad at him. He had said she was annoying yesterday. He had meant it as a joke but what if she was really mad at him for it?

He passed the library and saw her coming down the stone steps with a book in her hands. With the hundreds of books in the castles library he couldn't imagine what she could possibly have gotten at the public library that they didn't already have at home.

She noticed him watching her and smiled, then came down the stone steps a little faster to get to him. "Hi honey."

"I'm sorry I called you annoying yesterday. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She searched her mind trying to remember what he was talking about and then remembered that playful banter yesterday morning. "It's okay honey," she said running her fingers across his cheek. "I know you were just joking." Then she continued on down the sidewalk.

He watched her for a moment. No kiss? No "I love you"? Did she really hate him that much? Before he could catch up with her a group of kids surrounded her and took her with them leaving Oz watching after them wondering what he could have possibly done to lose Glinda's affection.

Oscar had decided he needed to come up with some stronger tactics to win back his girlfriend. He didn't know what he had done to lose Glinda's love, but he wouldn't let her slip away from him completely without a fight. He wouldn't let her believe again that he didn't love her.

* * *

He was out in the city again that evening. He was on Main Street sitting outside of a café. The people of the Emerald City were busy with their usual daily activities like shopping in the square or getting off from work or getting something to eat. A girl walked past him. She was petite and very beautiful with long brown hair that cascaded in waved down her back, strong facial features, green eyes, and she wore a flowing knee length skirt and a frilly top. He decided that she was pretty enough to make Glinda jealous.

He stood up and went over to her. "Hey beautiful."

She looked at him with wide mesmerizing eyes for a moment. She was talking to the Wizard of OZ! And he had called _her_ beautiful! "H-Hello your highness."

"What's your name?"

"Marcelina," she replied.

He held out his hand to her. "Can I buy you a drink?" he said gesturing to the café. It had been a long time since he'd flirted with anyone but Glinda. He used to be such a womanizer but after a year and a half of dating her, that part of him had calmed down and was locked away in the back of his mind and was supposed to remain in his past. He used to enjoy it. But this time, no matter how gorgeous Marcelina was, it felt weird to be offering anyone but Glinda a drink.

"Sure, thank you," she said.

He took her inside and ordered them both latte's then they sat outside at a table across from each other. He flirted with her the way he used to flirt with girls. He called her beautiful and gorgeous and a whole lot of other names and joked with her. He held her hands across the table and looked into her eyes.

Down the street he saw Glinda approaching with a small group of people talking and laughing with her. This was the perfect opportunity to make her jealous. Then she'd realize how much she loved him and she'd just have to take him back.

He waited until he knew she was watching. She saw him and smiled but when she saw him holding Marcelina's hands and leaning close to her that smile vanished. All of a sudden he kissed her and her heart crumbled into a billion pieces. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her lover, the man she called her soul mate, kiss another woman. She wanted to run over and smack him but she just couldn't move.

Oz broke the kiss with Marcelina and looked back at Glinda. What he saw was not the reaction he wanted. Tears rolled down her face and she looked absolutely heartbroken. It pained him to see his beautiful Glinda like that. He hadn't been trying to break her heart. He only wanted her to take him back and love him again like she used to.

Before he could do anything else she rose into the air and flew over them as the sobs ripped through her. He watched her and saw that she was going towards their castle.

"Gosh you're an amazing kisser," Marcelina said.

"Huh?" Oz said distracted by his Glinda. "Oh, yeah, whatever." He stood up. "Look, I've got to Mary," he said as he left the café.

"It's Marcelina!" she called after him.

"Yeah, um, right, bye!" He went to the castle as fast as he could. He had to talk to Glinda and apologize to her.

On the way there, down the street from the café he passed a jewelry store. This one was new. It must have just opened. He'd never been there before. He went inside and looked around. Maybe if he bought Glinda some pretty jewelry she wouldn't be as mad at him and she'd see that she was his only woman.

He found a silver necklace with little pink roses on it. He took it to the counter and paid for it. Then he left the store and made his way back home to find Glinda.

Once he got to the castle Finley flew over to him. "Hey Oz. Why do you look so upset?"

"I've done a terrible thing Finley," Oz said. "Is Glinda here?"

"Yeah, I heard her crying." Finley crossed his arms. "What did you do to her this time?"

They wandered into the living room and sat on the couch. "Do you think she'll like it?" Oscar said holding up a necklace with pink flowers on it.

"It's really pretty. Where did you get it?" Finley asked.

"Some munchkin was selling them a few miles away this evening." He looked at the necklace in his hand. "I really hope she likes it."

"Why do you sound so depressed? And what did you do to Glinda?"

"Nothing…"

Finley was not convinced. "Come on Oz, I know you well by now. Something's bothering you. What's up?"

"I just…" Oz wasn't one to easily express his pain and sorrows. He tried to think of a way to word his feelings. "I feel like Glinda doesn't love me as much anymore."

Finley was shocked to hear him say that. "That's not true. Glinda is crazy about you."

"But she wouldn't make love to me last night."

"Maybe she was tired?" Finley said logically.

"And I thought she was mad at me because I said she was annoying yesterday so I apologized and she just blew it off."

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion," Finley said starting to think Oscar was a little insane. "And why was she crying?"

"Because…because I tried to win her back by making her jealous. I bought some random chick a latte and kiss her right in front of Glinda…" Now that he was telling Finley, he felt ashamed of himself.

Finley was shaking his head. "I don't blame her for leaving you." Oscar narrowed his eyes at him. "Look Oz, you're making this into more than it really is. Glinda loves you a lot. You've probably just got another one of your crazy ideas and now it's clouding your mind and making you believe that Glinda doesn't love you anymore."

"Finley I'm not crazy…!" Oscar exclaimed.

He was cut off when they heard Glinda's heels coming down the hallway and she came into the doorway of the room. She stopped when she saw Oz. "Hi Finley…hi Oz…" she said sounding very sad. She was about to turn and leave probably to go back upstairs and cry.

"Come here beautiful," Oz said motioning her over. Reluctantly she came over and sat on the loveseat next to Oz. "I got you a present," Oscar said gently.

"Really?" she said letting a small smile creep onto her face. "Oscar you didn't have to."

Did she not even want his gifts anymore? It was a good thing he'd gotten her this necklace. Better now than later. He was starting to lose her affection completely. "I wanted to get it for you."

"What is it?" she said getting very curious. She knew it was probably one of Oscar's apology gifts, but it excited her either way.

"Close your eyes." She did what he said and he put the necklace around her neck. "Open them."

She opened her eyes and looked down to see the beautiful necklace with the soft pink flowers around it. A big smile spread across her face. "Oscar it's so beautiful!" she said happily. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him over and over again.

He was overjoyed that she was so happy. Maybe now he'd start to win her back. "You really like it baby?"

"I love it Oscar. Thank you so much."

He held her hands. "Listen, babe, I'm really sorry about earlier."

She tone lowered as she remembered what she had seen. "Why were you with her?" She hesitated for a moment. "Are you…are you cheating on me?" Her voice caught in her throat and fresh tears sprung in her eyes at the thought of Oscar seeing that girl behind her back.

He shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not baby. I would never _ever_ cheat on you Glinda. I promise. I know I said I'd never flirt with another woman if you stayed with me, and I'm so, _so_ sorry Glinda."

She tilted her head to the side still comfused. "Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because I…I was worried that you were drifting away from me," he confessed.

She was surprised to hear him say that. She tried to think of if she had done anything to make him feel like she was losing her love for him but couldn't think of anything. "Why would you think that Oscar?"

"Well, you wouldn't make love to me last night…and you just walked away when I saw you at the library today…" Saying it out loud, even to him it didn't make any sense. He felt like even more of an idiot when he saw her raise her eyebrows.

"You thought I don't love you because I feel asleep before we could have sex last night?"

"Well…look it made a lot more sense in my head okay?!" There probably wasn't a better way to explain himself.

Instead of being upset with him like he thought she would, she just laughed. "Oscar, of all the most ridiculous things you've ever come up with!" She looked into his eyes and squeezed his hands that were still holding hers. "I love you baby. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. It's so sweet that you care about me so much and you don't want to love me."

He rested his forehead on hers. "Of course not Glinda. You means everything in the world to me."

"And you mean everything in the world to me Oz."

He nearly exploded with happiness. So Glinda really did still love him. And she still wanted to make love to him. He wasn't losing her after all!

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Don't get such ridiculous thoughts in your head. I'm not leaving you. You can't get rid of me that easily," she said with a smirk.

"Good, because I don't want to get rid of you."

She kissed him again. "I'm going to go write to Grace." She held his hand before she stood up to leave. "I really appreciate the gift Oscar." She kissed him once again then went off to write to her best friend.

"I told you that you were overreacting," Finley said. "She really does love you. It was written all over her face the whole time."

Oscar shoved his arm and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

Glinda was upstairs a little later that night in their bedroom sitting in front of her vanity mirror brushing her golden hair. She had on her long cream robe and under it a pink and white lace bra and matching thong with white lace stockings and heels. She waved her wand and the candles in the room lit and the music played.

She figured she had teased Oscar long enough. She gave him sex too easily. Whenever he kissed her, touched her, or even just looked at her a certain way, she gave him what he wanted. Her best friend Grace had told her that men want what they can't have and it made her feel like she was spoiling him too much. Not that that was a bad thing. But she did want to keep him on his toes.

It had started out with her wanting to tease him a little bit in the throne room that day anyway. Afterwards it hadn't been her intention. But her Oz had such a wild imagination. He blew small things out of proportion way too easily. Seeing him kissing that girl that day really head hurt her feelings a lot, but for the reason he did it she could forgive him.

She tied her robe closed then went downstairs and found him in the living room with Finley. "Hey Oscar?"

He looked up at his beautiful lady with a smile on his face as there always was when he looked at her. She looked like she had just gotten ready for bed. He loved the way that silky cream robe looked on her. It framed her curvy body perfectly. "Yeah babe?"

"Can you come help me with something?" she said innocently.

"Sure." He stood up and went upstairs with her. They went into the room and Glinda closed the door behind them. "What do you need Glinda…?"

When he turned around to look at her she was untying her robe and could see the lingerie under it. She let her robe drop to the floor and a smirk spread across her face at Oscar's reaction. This was exactly what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against him and ran her tongue along his jaw. "I need you to take me to bed and satisfy my desire for you," she whispered.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. She backed him up and pushed him down on the bed and they made love.

He was so glad his Glinda still loved him. But he shouldn't have believed that she didn't. Glinda was always so good and kind and faithful. He would from now on think nothing less of her.

* * *

**Again, not long. But this wasn't meant to be a very long story. Just a cute little thing about one of my favorite couples. **

**It's dynamics like these that make me love them so much. Oz means well, but sometimes his mind carries him away. He's so sweet to Glinda though, you've jut got to love him.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! More will be on the way!**


End file.
